The end of Jo Harvelle
by KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl
Summary: A very short one-shot of the scene in Abandon All Hope, Jo's thoughts as everything comes to an end.


**A/N - Just a short one-shot of the end of Jo Harvelle, i watched a Video on YouTube and it inspired me to write this, it doesn't deviate from the story-line just add's a twist to her demise in Abandon All Hope. Hope you enjoy my first Supernatural story, I'v Always loved the T.v show and have just gotten into the Fan-fiction, please review and let me know what you think, it's been a while since i'v written anything.  
_Disclaimer: i do not own anything but my own little twists and turns._**

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere"

"Joanna Beth you stop talking…"

"mom plea…" the words caught in my throat for a second, but resolve was flowing through me, the hard truth was there and they needed to see it.

"I can't fight, I can't walk…but I can do something... We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." The words numbly came from my lips as I looked around at the people I was about to give my life for.

"Everything we need?" Sam spoke, his expression was funnily enough, confused, as a Winchester you would think he would know what those ingredients would do.

"To build a bomb Sam." I looked into his eyes but I could feel my mother's head snap up to look at me but I had to be brave, I couldn't let her see how weak I truly was.

I Licked my lips and prayed my voice wouldn't waver. "We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next door I can wait here with my finger on the button."

"Jo…no" his voice was enough to make my breath hitch and my heart flutter. He wanted to save me, I knew it, in my bones I felt the pain he felt at knowing that this was my last stand, and it was because I saved him.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan?" seeing his eyes, I remembered the first time hellhounds were after him, no one knew, not even my mother that as soon as I knew that Dean had sold his soul I scoured everywhere, searched every source, did everything I could to help Dean escape those things, I couldn't do it then, I couldn't save him. "Those are hellhounds out there Dean. Those bitches will never stop coming after _you_"

But I could save him now.

*~*~*

It's amazing what can run through your head at death's door. The boys were building the bomb while my mum helped patch me up enough that I wouldn't pass out before I could set off the bomb. Sounds morbid, but a hunter's life will always that way, and even if I don't get the traditional hunters funeral, I'll still technically be salted and burned. It's what I always wanted to happen, to know I was a good enough hunter that I would be on that funeral pyre after going out fighting after saving people. That's all I ever wanted, that and….

I wanted my dad to be proud of me. And I didn't want to go to hell.

I knew it was going to happen, in all my research about hellhounds during the last year of Dean's life, there was always a constant. The souls marked by demon deals will be marked for hell but cannot pass into hell without the mark of a hellhound. Those unfortunate to be marked by the hellhound without the demon deal and dies from the mark will also travel to hell and suffer an eternity of torture.

When I look into Dean's eyes, especially after the angels raised him for hell, his eyes would be tainted; I could see the pain, the torture, and the hidden scars and knew that would never be me.

Because I wouldn't be coming back.

But I wouldn't forget, I made a promise to myself, a silent promise to them, that when I get into the pit I will never forget the world and I will do everything I can to crawl out of the pit and back into the world. I would never be truly human when I crawl out of there, but I would keep my humanity.

And I would look after Humanity, my family, like the hunter i would always be, and the Winchester line. Family, after all, didn't end with blood.

**A/N - see, told you it was short, wish i could write more, give it more but i just couldn't, it felt right to stop just here, i even left it to stew for a while and go back to it but nothing new came to me, so this is the end product. Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
